madasaku amor con el tiempo perdura
by phantomhave
Summary: conflictos se tendran por el amor de sakura
1. Chapter 1

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL MADASAKU, PORQUE LEI UNA HISTORIA DE ELLOS Y ME GUSTO Y PENSE HACER UNA HISTORIA COMO LAS ANTERIORES Y LO SIGO REPITIENDO LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO Y LOS LUGARES NO SON MIOS.

El amor con el tiempo perdura

Era un día muy especial en konoha ya que celebraban la victoria del primer hokage contra madara uchiha, en una preciosa casa se encontraba a una chica mirándose en el espejo y mirando su nuevo atuendo ninja , la chica tenía el cabello rosa y le llegaba esta la mitad del muslo y lo tenía rizado recogido en una coleta , unos ojos jades, una pequeña nariz, unos labios pronunciados hermosos de color rosa claro, una cara pequeña que parecía tallada por los mismos dioses, un cuerpo de infarto esta chica con 17 años de edad ya tenía a toda la población masculina a sus pies de su aldea y de otras más, ella se llama sakura haruno pero le apodaban "el ángel" , ella iba vestida con un short corto de color negro, una blusa rosa pegada al cuerpo detallando sus atributos, su chaleco de junin abierto y sus botas ninjas, en su brazo derecho descansaba su banda ninja, en su cintura esta su equipo ninja, salió rumbo al valle del fin porque no había tanta gente y quería pasarla en paz y además hay pelearon el fundador del clan uchiha y el primer hokage .

Pero no se dio cuenta que una sombra la veía directamente desde lejos, solo sintió una presencia pero no le dio importancia se sentó y se recargo en una piedra y serró sus ojos.

?: Por fin te encontré- mientras saltaba la roca y se iba acercando poco a poco a sakura- tan hermosa que eres, te perdí una vez pero ya no más-

El sujeto se iba acercado cada vez más y ya se podía distinguir al hombre llevaba una túnica de color negro que le llegaba desde el cuello hasta las pantorrillas, tenía nubes de color carmesí

Sus sandalias negras, y un sobrero de paja asía que no se le pudiera ver el rostro

?: Él te alejo de mi pero regresaste a mí y sabes que es lo bueno es que el ya no está aquí- desea esto mientras tomaba un mechón del cabello de sakura y lo acariciaba

Sakura se despertó de inmediato pero el sujeto ya no estaba , ella pensó que había sido un sueño pero que equivocada estaba, pero se dio cuenta de algo que ya estaba oscureciendo porque de su casa salió a las 3 de la tarde y llego al valle del fin a paso lento a las 6 y todavía se quedó dómida, así que se paró y se fue a su casa, llegando a su casa noto que había algo diferente pero no le hizo caso se fue a su cuarto pos su ropa de dormir que consistía en un short rosa y una camisetita de tirantes se metió a bañar salió destendio las cobijas y se metió durmiéndose.

Eran las doce de la noche sakura se despertó porque oyó ruidos… en un dos por tres alguien avía en su cama con ella tapándole la boca con una mano y susurrándole en el oído que la ha deseado por mucho tiempo y que ella desde hace mucho era suya.

Sakura estaba muy asustada pensando que podía ser un violador

?: Mi sakura, y Senju a no puede separarnos, me dolió cuando él te mato pero me acabo de enterar que él te escondió de mi porque él se enamoró de ti-decía esto mientras besaba su cuello, sakura se estremecía y por una loca idea sentía que lo conocía pero lo más extraño es que su corazón latía frenéticamente pero era un sentimiento de amor

?: Nos iremos de aquí- y ambos desaparecieron y volvieron aparecer en el valle del fin

Sakura- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

?: Porque es hora de que me recuerdes

Sakura: ¿Qué pa…?- y ya no pudo hablar porque callo desmayada en los brazos del hombre

Recuerdos

Se encontraba sakura caminando por un pasillo largo pero cada seis metros estaba el símbolo del clan uchiha, sakura seguía caminando hasta que llego a una mesa y un hombre se encontraba hay

?: ¡Hola! Sakura buenos días

Sakura: buenos días- dijo extrañada por la situación

?: ¿Qué pasa parece que mí me conoces?

Sakura: ah

?: Bueno el entrenamiento debió dejarte agotada así que te recordare mi nombre soy madara uchiha

Sakura: pero tú ya moriste

Madara: muerto, no,

Sakura: si peleaste con Hashirama Senju

Madara: te afecto la cabeza él y yo no peleamos princesa

Hashirama: ¡ya despertaste sakura!

Sakura: hai

Hashirama: te tengo una sorpresa

Madara: Hashirama tengo que hablar contigo

Hashirama: si de que

Madara: en privado

Hashirama: de acuerdo vamos, espera si sakura

Sakura: ¡hai!

Hashirama: de que quieres hablar

Madara: no te hagas

Hashirama: ¿de qué me hablas?

Madara: yo sé que te gusta sakura

Hashirama: si así es y

Madara: y a mí también y la amo así que no te metas va hacer sakura mi mujer- diciendo esto como reclamando a sakura de su propiedad

Hashirama: pues que crees, no me alejare de ella y si quieres comenzar una batalla por su corazón adelante

Madara: tú sabes que ella me quiere a mí

Hashirama: pero puede cambiar de opinión, de todas maneras la que decide es sakura no tu

Madara: la has oído dormir, ella en sueños dice i nombre y que me ama acéptalo tengo las de ganar

Hashirama: no me rendiré si eso piensas cabeza hueca

En eso llega sakura

Sakura: que hacen- diciendo esto muy inocentemente

Madara: nada princesa solo conversábamos verdad

Hashirama: a si

Sakura: y de que hablaban

Madara: de una señorita muy linda que ambos estamos más que enamorados

Sakura: ah y ¿Quién es la chica?- diciendo esto tristemente

Hashirama: alguien que nos vuelve locos y pelearemos por su corazón si es necesario

Sakura: ha pues digan hablando- tristemente sakura se retira

Hashirama: madara recuerda que en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale

Madara: lo sé, por eso voy estar el mayor tiempo con sakura

Hashirama: no si yo te lo permito

Madara: no hay por qué pedir permiso


	2. Chapter 2

Lo siento por el retraso, pero lo que pasa es que me quede sin inspiración y tenía exámenes

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-

Capitulo dos

Sakura despertó del trance en el que, el sujeto la tenía cautiva el problema es que ella estaba empezándole a creer en lo que vio o tal vez resulte ser un engaño para facilitar la información de que su pasado pero cabía la posibilidad de que fuera una reencarnación se dio cuenta de que en su cuello reposaba un medallón con el símbolo del clan uchiha y al reverso del medallón tenía unas iniciales MS y aunque sonara raro sentía que era familiar como si fuera un recuerdo muy preciado y que se lo había dado una persona que asía que su corazón galopara a mil por hora, pero quien podía ser, se paró y regreso a su casa mientras que en las alturas un tipo de cabellera larga azabache tocaba sus labios con unos de sus dedos porque cuando había utilizado el sharingan para desmayarla le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios, esos labios rosas que hace décadas volver a tocar y más que nada besar a su cerezo porque eso era desde hace mucho tiempo.

Mientras en el centro de la aldea se reunían todos los ninjas y civiles para celebrar el triunfo del primer hokage todos regocijaban de alegría, pero como siempre nada dura para siempre.

Tsunade- ¡hoy celebramos una victoria, hoy celebramos el nacer de esta aldea!- gritos del pueblo por las bellas palabras de la quinta- festejen mis aldeanos de la victoria del bien sobre el terrible mal- y en cuanto termino de decir se oyeron gritos pero no de emoción si no porque por el lado oeste , se oyeron unas bombas y la quinta desde el techo de la torre hokage podía ver el humo y casas quemándose así que de inmediato mando algunos ambus y algunos shinobis también fueron a ver qué diablos había ocasionado eso. Y cuando llegaron aldeanos que se encontraban en esas casas se hallaban muertos y ensangrentados, unos sujetos salían de las cenizas, de lo que fue una casa, traían de vestimenta unas túnicas de color negro, con antifaces en el rostro de color blanco el problema es que su aura denotaba un chakra oscuro, después por el norte y sur también se detonaron bombas.

tsunade ya no tenía duda los estaban acorralando y como estaban de fiesta era muy fácil dar un golpe de estado, algunos shinobis estaban llevando a los aldeanos a lugares seguros, sakura que había llegado todavía no había llegado a su casa, se agacho y comenzó a desenterrar una caja donde tenía kunais, medicinas y una espada doble y de inmediato fue a donde estaba la batalla, entras ella iba, en la aldea tenía un desenlace terrible la mayoría estaba en llamas, algunos jonnin se hallaban muertos y fue cuando paso lo más terrible la torre hokage exploto todo se llenó de polvo y sangre y fue cuando entonces ocurrió su aparición desde el monte hokage.

¿?- jajaja- risa malvada, me amas de uno se le helo la sangre-mi venganza se está efectuando cada uno de ustedes pagaran por lo que nos hicieron y esta vez no dejare que vuelva ocurrir

CONTINUARA…..

¿Quién podrá hacer esto?

¿Sakura se reunirá con su amor?


End file.
